


Weird...

by heartbreakordeath



Series: SPN Codas/Fix-its/Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x15, 14x15 coda, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Episode: s14e15 Coda, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Texting, basically just follows the plot of 14x15, hunter husbands, s14e15 Peace of Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakordeath/pseuds/heartbreakordeath
Summary: A lil coda/missing scene from 14x15 last night. I was inspired at the end when we found out Dean had texted Cas all the info about the case. I wasn't gonna make it Destiel but *cough* it's a little Destiel.I would die to see their actual text convos though, seriously.





	Weird...

**Author's Note:**

> FYI on the formatting:
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Cas's texts_  
>  **  
> _Dean's texts_

 

**_I have a weird feeling about this case_ **

 

_What else is new?_

 

_Just stay safe, Cas, you know the drill_

 

**_You’re right. But this one just seems...different._ **

 

**_Everyone looks so happy_ **

 

_Lol sounds like a total alternate dimension then, huh?_

 

_Some people ARE happy in the world, you know. Maybe not us, but some are_

 

**_I know._ **

 

_I gotta go, taking Jack on a little road trip ;)_

 

**_Good luck. Let me know what you find out_ **

 

**_And please stop using that face_ **

 

_Sure ;)_

 

**_DEAN_ **

 

_Enjoy the case ;) ;)_

 

* * *

  


**_Dean, I was right, this case is very weird, and very dangerous._ **

 

_How bad is it?_

 

**_Sam is in a cardigan._ **

 

_Oh no. That’s bad. That’s really bad._

 

**_Why is he wearing glasses? He doesn’t need glasses._ **

 

_Glasses too? Don’t tell me he cut his hair or i think the world will explode_

 

**_I believe it is in a small ponytail_ **

 

_What???_

 

_Take a picture, I need to see this. Perfect blackmail material_

 

**_I can’t, he kicked me out of his house_ **

 

_What?_

 

**_That he lives in with his wife_ **

 

_WHAT_

 

_Why did I have to miss this???_

 

**_Because you’re supposed to be trying to see what’s wrong with Jack_ **

 

**_And you wouldn’t take this case seriously, and it would get you killed_ **

 

_Pfft, would not. I’d find the thing and gank it right after I stopped laughing_

 

**_I’m not laughing._ **

 

_Well of course YOU’RE not_

 

**_I have to go figure out how to stop this thing before Sam’s head explodes_ **

 

_Is that figurative or_

 

**_No_ **

 

_I’ll let you go do that then. I’m just hanging out with the snake._

 

* * *

 

_So Don says Jack might be okay_

 

**_That’s good to know_ **

 

**_Do you agree?_ **

 

_I don’t know. He seems alright but...different. We’ll talk when you get back._

 

_By the way, did you get Sam out of that cardigan?_

 

**_Fortunately, yes, I saved him. It looked very uncomfortable_ **

 

_No pictures?_

 

**_No pictures :(_ **

 

_Damn. Well, get your ass home then. It’s weird, you being on a case without me_

 

**_I do it all the time, Dean_ **

 

_Yeah, I guess you do. Not with Sam though_

 

**_Are you jealous, Dean?_ **

 

_No! Why would I be jealous?_

 

**_I don’t know...maybe you just miss me ;)_ **

 

_What? Of course I don’t, I dunno what you’re talking about_

 

**_Dean._ **

 

_OKAY FINE. MAYBE._

 

_If I agree can we have a truce to never use that emoji again_

 

**_;)_ **

 

**_Deal._ **

 

_CAS._

**Author's Note:**

> I MUST have read a fic before about Cas and Dean fighting over the winky emoji but I have no idea when so sorry if I stole someone's idea oops.  
> Anyways i wrote this during English this morning so I hope it was worth it


End file.
